Brase Forever
by glitterbows3
Summary: I love Brase(Bree and Chase)! They are so cute! -Avery
1. Chapter 1

Chase's P.O.V.

It's only been 2 days since me, Adam, and Bree found out we weren't related. Good thing, otherwise, it would be weird to say 'I love Bree.' I mean, you can't be in love with your sister. Can you? That would be like wrong. Anyway, Bree locked herself in her room for the last day, she came in my room last night...

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"Chase? Can I come in here?"

"Sure.. Why?"

"I need comfort, and I'm pretty sure Adam would squeeze me to death."

"Okay."

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

I walked to my room, finding Bree. She was watching television in my room. She looked over to me and moved over for me to sit down. "Come sit." she said motioning to the spot the had next to her. I accepted. I mean, who wouldn't? "What are you watching?" I asked. "I honestly have no idea." she said. It seemed to be Adam and Leo dancing to a Psy music video. "Wow.." I said, chuckling at the screen filled with humility. For them, not me. "I'm gonna go downstairs and get some food, want some?" I said to her, staring into her chocolate brown eyes. "No thanks." she said. I left the room.

* * *

Bree's P.O.V.

He left the room, Chase. I just found out, like, 2 days ago that I wasn't even related to Adam and Chase were related to me. That just made me even more dang attracted to Chase. Darn you feelings. Darn you Chase, and you hotness. Darn you universe. I have to tell him before my attraction to him gets worse. When he comes back I will.


	2. Chapter 2: Tell him!

**a/n: I am updating! I hope this chapter is good. Shout out to BurkelyDuffieldLover and BrownEyesSpark07!**

Bree's P.O.V.

Chase walked into the room, tell him. Tell him! Ohmagod tell him you idiot. I tried to say something, but nothing came out. No words. Just sounds. The most idiodic sounds a girl could possibly make."Uh.. I.. Uh.. BYE! I stupidly superspeeded out of the room. I am the most awkward girl on the planet.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

Bree supersped out of the room. Leaving me to wonder why. Why was she awkwardly stuttering? Why did she leave? Why? Could she tell what I was going to say? I don't know. I was gonna tell her I loved her, but, next thing I know she's gone! When will I ever get the chance? I'm so confused!

* * *

**a/n: Sorry, I have to cut it short, I'll update later on this weekend. And my goal is 300 words +. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: The kiss

**a/n: 300+ words plz... plz.. plz...**

* * *

Bree's P.O.V.

I was in the lab, breathing heavy from running. Even a girl with super speed can get tired! Okay? Okay. I heard the elevator door close upstairs. Well, kinda. I tried to freeze, my legs were weak, my vision was blurred, and I was nowhere near able to breath correct. I could hear my heart beating in my ears and had no idea what was going on around me. But I still knew exactly who and what was coming. Chase. The elevator came down to the lab slowly. Or at least it felt like it. An eternity of waiting behind the closed doors. They opened up to reveal Chase, looking worried. "Bree? Bree? Are you okay?" I stumbled back and fell to the ground. I guess I ran in fear and overdid it. The last thing I could remember before I completely blacked out was the sound of Chase and Davenport. The sounds spun around like the tornado in The Wizard of Oz.

* * *

(Still Bree's P.O.V.)

I awoke on the couch in the living room, half asleep still, and unable to move my left arm. When I tried, I felt excrusiating pain. Like, an electric eel in my arm, going off every 2 or 3 minutes. "You had a pretty hard fall Bree, but, thankfully, only a little fracture. But with your chip, you will feel extreme pain, without a doubt." Davenport's voice and my arm was the least of my problems. Chase ventured over to me. The BIG problem. "How you feelin' Bree?" Like he didn't know. "I was trying to tell you something earilier, so I might as well say it.." his voice full of sympathy and care. In that moment, out of all the others, Chase felt like my brother. No.. my caretaker. I loved him for real. I motioned for him to get closer, with my right hand. He finally got close enough and I gripped his hair in between my fingers, kissing him slowly, then deepening the kiss. Moving our lips to the motions. When he broke away, much to my dismay, he whispered something to me. "I love you Bree."

* * *

**a/n: EEK! I like this chapter so much!**


	4. Chapter 4: the talk

**a/n: OMD!(Oh My Doyle) Over 300 views! I'm so happy.**

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

*THIS IS A TIME LAPSE SO GET OVER IT*

Everything was awkward for the last 2 days since 'the kiss'. Me and Bree would past each other up at school and say nothing. We say nothing at the dinner table. Nothing in the lab either. No words. No comunication. Not even a wave. That was until today...

"Chase, we need to talk." Bree's voice came from the doorway of my room.

"Sure." I said, giving her room to sit on the bed. "What do you want to talk about? The kiss."

"Yea." she said, her voice frail.

How did I just see the sling on her arm. I mean. I'm an idiot! Anyways...

"Why did you kiss me in the first place? I'm not saying I didn't like it though." I said, making her blush.

"I like you, but I think we astablished that." she said. Okay.. makes a little sense. Actually makes a lot.

"What do we do about it then? Date? Move on?" I said, not really listening to myself.

"I don't know honestly. Maybe we should think it over. Bye." Bree said, walking out of the room.

* * *

**a/n: Review! Should they date or move on?**


End file.
